Floating decorative devices, such as flowers and water birds such as ducks, which can be illuminated have been well known for many years. Generally, such floating devices have been in the form of floating wax candles of any selected design. Such candles have limited visual appeal, may represent a serious fire hazard, and have a very limited burning time. Some users may be allergic to either candle smoke or to candle wax. An improved decorative floating device that obviates all or some of the above defects of the prior art has considerable consumer appeal and finds a ready market.